


Feast

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of the hobbit [19]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Feast, Gen, day...18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo thinks about his dwarves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast

Once again tables were pushed together and Bilbo's pantry had been emptied. The tables were weighed down with roast chicken and turkey. Several types of fish and other sea foods lined the table as well. There were platter after platter of desserts and tankards of ale set in front of every seat. There were also a few barely touched salads and greens.

Bilbo smiled and sang merrily as his dwarves drank and filled their bellies with his home cooking. This time around Bilbo found he didn't mind that he would have to go to the market first thing in the morning to restock, he didn't mind that Nori and Bofur walked across the table to pass food to their siblings. Much to Bilbo's surprise he also didn't mind them tossing his dishes at the end of the meal, after all he knew for a fact that by the end of it they would be spotless. 

Just as they had so long ago they all gathered in Bilbo's sitting room and began to sing. This time though Bilbo knew the words and joined with his higher pitched voice as his family belted out the words to a Dwarven Yule carol.   
Looking around the room as the song came to an end Bilbo found he didn't mind that these thirteen rowdy dwarves and one pesky wizard stuck around even after they had no reason to visit him; in fact he welcomed it.


End file.
